


Techniques for Teasing

by TobytheWise



Series: SH Bingo S2 [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Puns, Cupcakes, Established Relationship, Food Kink, Masturbation, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: What Alec thinks is an innocent baking video by his boyfriends quickly turns heated as Jace and Magnus tease the camera and in turn, tease Alec.Alec will never be able to look at cupcakes the same way again....
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Jace Wayland
Series: SH Bingo S2 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989400
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53
Collections: SHBingo 20-21





	Techniques for Teasing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessa/gifts).



> This is written for my friend Jessa. I saw this prompt in the prompt room and HAD to try my hand at it! I hope you enjoy <3 Shoutout to Bastian for reading through this for me and reassuring me it wasn't TOO WEIRD haha <3 
> 
> Also written for SHBingo. Square filled: Free Space 
> 
> ALSO ALSO in case it wasn't clear this is a Malace story so if you're not into that pairing this has been your warning ;D

Alec lounges on the couch wearing nothing but a loose pair of grey sweats and a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. He’s home alone, enjoying a lazy Saturday morning. Leaning back, Alec pulls up the video Jace had sent him  _ for review _ . 

Jace and Magnus’ smiling faces fill his screen and Alec smiles back, his chest filling with warmth. It starts off like any other video with warm smiles and happy greetings. It’s familiar and Alec feels himself sinking further down the couch, wrapping his blanket tighter around himself. He’s ready to relax to the familiar sounds of Magnus and Jace’s banter. 

Except, that’s not quite what happens. 

Alec’s eyes widen as Magnus picks up a piping bag, explaining that today, they’ll be talking about proper  _ squeezing _ techniques. It’s the way he says it, the way his eyes sparkle with mischief that has Alec sitting up a little bit straighter. 

“You need to  _ fill up _ your piping bag, holding it carefully so nothing  _ drips out  _ onto your hands,” Jace says, giving the camera a wide smirk. 

Maybe it’s just too early in the morning and Alec’s brain isn’t quite online yet but god, he’s almost positive those are bedroom eyes Jace is giving to the camera. Alec bites his bottom lip, trying to ignore the way his cock is slowly filling with blood. 

“Oh, I know exactly what you mean, darling,” Magnus says back, his smirk just as flirty. What the hell are these two doing? Is this on purpose? Are they trying to seduce their entire audience?

Alec puts his feet on the coffee table, his hand laying across his erection, just holding himself as he waits for what’s going to happen next. 

“Oops, you’ve made a bit of a mess,” Magnus murmurs, using his thumb to grab the droplets of icing that missed the bag. Instead of using his apron to wipe it away, Magnus looks right into Jace’s eyes and brings his thumb up to Jace’s mouth. 

With his eyes never leaving the  _ camera _ , Jace opens his lips and takes Magnus’ thumb into his mouth. The moan he makes has Alec’s toes curling, his cheeks heating up. His hand squeezes around his cock and pleasure makes his stomach tense. Jace’s lips close around Magnus’ thumb as he fucking  _ sucks _ the icing from the digit. It’s…. Jesus Christ, it’s not okay. Alec should not be this turned on from a  _ baking show _ . 

The heated look in Magnus’ eyes as he stares at Jace’s lips is almost enough to undo Alec all together. Throwing caution to the wind, Alec’s hand moves into his sweats, gripping his cock. His movements are slow as he watches the show with rapt attention. 

“Go ahead and pipe the cupcake,” Magnus murmurs, pulling his thumb slowly from Jace’s mouth, biting his bottom lip as Jace licks it one last time before focusing back on his task. 

“The key to piping cupcakes is the  _ grip _ ,” Jace says, looking back at the camera. “You want to hold it gently enough that excess icing isn’t coming out but  _ firm  _ enough to let it know who’s  _ boss _ .”

Alec whimpers, watching Jace’s hands as he handles the bag. The grip on his cock tightens as he imagines those long fingers wrapped around his dick instead of the icing bag. He closes his eyes a moment, just enjoying the feeling. 

“Beautiful, darling,” Magnus’ voice says gently and Alec’s body breaks out in goosebumps, the praise washing over him despite the way it’s for Jace’s icing job. “Absolutely brilliant,” he says to the camera, giving what Alec’s lust filled brain is a wink straight to him. 

Alec’s hand picks up speed, watching Jace ice cupcakes, wishing it was those talented hands touching him right now instead of his own. He lets out a deep moan, just imagining the sweet taste of frosting on his tongue, fed to him straight from Jace or Magnus’ lips. 

“Oh,” Jace murmurs, spilling a little icing onto his hand. “Seems I’ve made a mess again, Magnus.”

“Let me just,” Magnus says slowly, bringing Jace’s hand to his mouth, darting his tongue out to clean up the mess. 

“Oh god,” Alec moans, his cock aching in his hand, pressure building as his orgasm rushes towards him. 

“Delicious,” Magnus whispers, both of them completely ignoring the camera in favor of staring at each other. Alec thumbs at the slit of his cock, his breath coming in sharp pants. He’s so close. Fuck. 

Magnus grabs the back of Jace’s head, yanking him into a fierce kiss, both of them making appreciative noises at the back of their throats. The visual, the sounds, the feel of his own hand; it’s too much and Alec closes his eyes, letting out a broken noise as he comes. 

He falls back against the couch, a content afterglow making him loose and lax. A soft smile plays at his lips as he turns the video off. He should really get up and jump in the shower before the feel of his cooling cum becomes too gross but he gives himself a moment just to revel in the glowy feel that washes over him after coming. 

The afterglow is interrupted by the front door opening, his boyfriends walking in with breakfast and coffee. 

“Ohhh,” Jace cooes, pointing at Alec. “Someone watched the video.”

Alec’s eyes narrow. “Leave him alone,” Magnus says with a warm chuckle. “What did you expect him to do? Wait for us so we could reenact  _ filling something up and watching it drip back out _ ?”

Alec lets his head fall back on the couch with a low groan, his cock giving a valiant twitch despite just coming. “You’re both the fucking worst.”

Jace comes over and kisses Alec’s forehead, the gesture achingly soft and making Alec smile. “You love us.”

“I do,” he says softly before standing up, unashamed of the wet spot in the front of his sweats. “But,” he adds, pointing at them both. “That video is for me. There’s no way you’re posting it online!”

“Deal. But I’m serious about the reenacting, darling.”

“God, I was hoping you were serious. We’re so doing that as soon as I’m out of the shower.”

“Fuck yeah,” Jace murmurs under his breath as the three of them leave their coffees and breakfast unattended as they make their way back towards their bedroom, anticipation and excitement practically tangible in the air. It’s gonna be a good weekend. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you're over 18 and love Shadowhunters, come hang out at the [Hunter's Moon](https://discord.gg/RhZPtsd) discord server!


End file.
